


Into The Unknown Once Again

by LanaBear



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBear/pseuds/LanaBear
Summary: What if Wirt said yes to the Beast?Greg wakes up in the hospital, but without Wirt. All he remembers is asking some creature to help him find his way home. 5 years later Greg is 13 years old and Wirt's crush Sara is 22. When they meet two twins known as Dipper and Mable Pine things get interesting. On Halloween of the 5th anniversary of Wirt's death, Mable, Dipper, Greg, Greg's frog Jason Funderberker, Sara, and her friend Jason end up in the Unknown once again, and find out things have changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Greg slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in the hospital. His frog Jason Funderberker was sleeping on his lap. Greg picked him up and hugged him. _Where's Wirt? He should be here with me... _

"You're awake," a voice said. Greg looked at the girl standing at the edge of his bed. It was Sara, Wirt's crush. Standing next to her was the human Jason Funderberker (not the frog).

"Where's Wirt?" Greg questioned sitting up. Jason scarthed the back of his neck and Sara looked like she was on the edge of tears.

"Wirt... he d-d-d-didn't make it," she said sadly, pushing hair away from her face. Greg's whole world broke apart. _Wirt's dead? No it can't be... We where in the Unknown with Beatrice just a moment ago... THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!   
_

"NO I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!" Greg cried out. Tears fell down his cheeks. Sara cried with him. Jason looked sadly at the ground. Sara walked over to Greg and hugged him.

"Wirt would want you to have a happy life..." Greg looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"But I wanted to live that life with him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Pines twins!

_5 years later_

Greg stared out the window of his room. It was October, he hated October. He used to love it, but that was before his brother Wirt died. Sure they were step-brothers and not actually related but he still loved him. Greg still blamed himself to this day for Wirt's death.

"Hey Greg want to get ice cream?" Standing behind Greg was Sara, Wirt's crush from high school. She stayed good friends with Greg and was kind of like an older sister to him.

"Yeah, that would be fun. Can I bring Jason Funderberker?" Greg asked smiling. Sara nodded.

"Make sure to be ready in 5 minutes." Greg jumped up and down with joy. He ran over to Jason Funderberker's terrium and took him out. Wirt named him before he died, when they were still in the Unknown. No one believes Greg's stories about what happened that Halloween, not even Sara or his friends. His parents just say he made them up to think that Wirt's death wasn't in vain or something like that. Part of Greg thinks that too, but the other part knows those stories are true.

"Ready to go?" Sara asked.

"Yep!"

* * *

Greg waited outside the ice cream shop. He played with Jason Funderberker who was more quiet then usual. Greg remembered in the Unknown how his frog performed in front of other frogs, at that time his name was George Washington.

"OH MY GOSH IS THAT A FROG!!" a girl about 14 shouted when she saw Greg. She had a leash and attatched to her leash was a pig. She ran over and sat down next to Greg.

"What's his name?!" she asked excitedly.

"His name is Jason Funderberker," Greg responded in a silly voice. The girl smiled. She picked up her pig and had it wave.

"This is my best friend in the whole wide world, Waddles."

"Mabel please stop annoying the locals," a boy said. He was about 14 too. He had a hat with a pine tree on it and a backpack. The backpack seemed to be stuffed with notebooks and pens and hanging off a zipper was a keychain with a black top hat. 

"She was just showing me her pig," Greg pointed out. Sara came back out with the ice cream.

"Oh hi Sara! This nice girl was showing me her pig!" Greg waved. 

"That's nice Greg," Sara said giving him his ice cream. The boy sighed.

"I'm Dipper Pines, and this is my twin sister Mabel. We're here to investigate something," he said crossing his arms. Greg licked his ice cream and looked at them with interest.

"Ohhhh what?" he asked. 

"Should we tell them Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"C'mon bro-bro, the more locals that know the more they can help!" Dipper gave a long sigh.

"We're investigating the death of Walter Hudson," Dipper stated. Sara gasped in horror. Greg dropped his ice cream in shock.

"W-W-Wirt?"

"Who's Wirt??" Mabel asked curiously. Greg looked like he was about to cry. Sara hugged Wirt from behind.

"Wirt was Greg's brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was short but you get the jist! Wirt's dead and Greg is all alone in this world but what's this??? You read the tags and it says 'Beast Wirt' so we all know what truely happened to our fine poerty loving friend. But everyone else doesn't know that.


End file.
